utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukasashi
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Laru (らる) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = つかさし |officialromajiname = tsukasashi |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC6ehCdROQs0afjXvmY3Dtag 公式ch つかさし |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 13746138 |mylist1 = 36850738 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2030574 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = HaRuK@ |otheractivity = |country = }} |TDR6HILRje4}} Tsukasashi (つかさし) is an who is known for his sexy and powerful husky voice and the illustrated icon with different colors red-blue eyes. He has a proficiency of making longing sound with beautiful chorus, as in his cover of "Rebirth" or "Romeo to Cinderella" , and twisting different singing styles inside a cover, as in "Ka-chan" . Although his voice becomes cooler in between low-midde ranges, he can easily reach extremely high note and does it frequently, sometimes adding falsetto as in his cover of "Leia" or "Jitter Doll" . His deep and cool voice is shown clearer in some covers that he adds voice acting part, for example the cover of "FIRST" or "Higurashi Moratorium" . His voice is described to have visual kei timbre, he also loves to cover fast, catchy and rock songs like 's works. He screamed with impressive grunt sounds in his cover of "Invisible" and "Aspirin" . In addition, he covers anime songs using same music style, uploaded both TV size and full version, such as his cover of Tokyo Ghoul OP "unravel" ; the opening song of Mekakucity Actors "daze" even has band edition cover . The players in those covers worked with him in some lives such as VOCA★GIG, NICOSONI! and Nico Jam; most of those lives were produced by failyP, the main mixer of Tsukasashi's covers. The most popular video in his mylist is the live-action cover of "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" with more than 350k views, in which he cosplayed and acted as the white monster, along with 2 closed fellow VOCALOID producers Kairiki Bear and FailyP. The highest views video was uploaded under his own NND account is the cover of "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku" with more than 166k views, despite it was already deleted because of violation claim. The second highest views still available now is the full cover of "unravel" with more than 71k views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of NICOSONI! # (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on March 16, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Boy of Defeat) (2013.05.11) # "Dead Red Girls" (2014.05.18) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (Soul Distortion Terrorism) (2013.06.21) # "Kimi ga, Kimi ga" (You Are, You Are) (2013.07.12) # "Bangasa" (2013.07.12) # "Rebirth" (2015.08.07) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.09.05) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2013.10.11) # "Nounai Ranbu Spiral" (Intercranial Crazy Dance Spiral) (2013.11.02) # "Lingerie Thief" (2013.11.11) # "FIRST" (2013.11.18) # "Adam" (2013.12.05) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Meroru and Tsukasashi (2014.01.07) # "Invisible" (2014.01.30) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (Romeo and Cinderella) (2014.02.20) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Life-cheating Game) (2014.02.28) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (Fools Are Attracted to Anomaly) feat. Tsukasashi and HaRuK@ (2014.03.16) # "Kamisama Negimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.03.31) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -TV Size ver.- (2013.04.14) # "Kaobon Tandeki Girl" (Facebook Indulgent Girl) (2014.04.21) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Tsukasashi and HaRuK@ (scream) (2014.05.11) # "Ka-chan" (Mom) (2015.05.16) # "Heisei Cataclysm" -BAND Edition- (2014.06.09) # "Jikoku Pops" (Hell Pops) feat. Tsukasashi and HaRuK@ (2014.06.22) # "daze" -Full ver.- (2014.07.02) # "Blessing" feat. sho-taro, Tsukasashi, iPhone, Yauyun, Dancho, Shakemii, Peitanko, Rika, Takochan, Hino, Churi, Utage Anna, and Kuromitsu (2014.07.29) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.08.04) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2014.08.07) # "Inai Inai Izonshou" (Disappearance Addiction) (2014.08.24) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) (2014.08.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" -Arrange ver.- feat. Tsukasashi and (2014.09.14) # "Blessing ~Kami Children's~" (~God Children's~) feat. Gib Jr, Orimono*Vaggina, tear, Miinuko, Tsukasashi, *namirin, Denpo, Nakanishi Rin, Switch, usrm, HaRuK@ and Yukimura. (2014.09.17) # "unravel" -Full ver.- (2014.10.11) # "daze" -BAND Edition- (2014.10.20) # "Cutter Knife" -BAND Edition- (2014.10.31) # "AMAZING BREAK" (TERRA FORMARS OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.11.19) # "Over Clock" (2014.12.05) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) (2014.12.08) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2015.12.31) # "Leia" (2015.01.17) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) feat. Maruguri (chorus) (2015.02.15) # "Aspirin" (2015.02.19) # "Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku" (Seasons Will Die One by One; Tokyo Ghoul √A ED) (2015.03.12) (violation claim) # "Jitter Doll" (2015.04.24) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro, and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.06.09) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkaisensen ED; UNISON SQUARE GARDEN song) (2015.06.29) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" feat. Iincho, Yumeko, and Tsukasashi (2015.07.04) # "-ERROR" (2015.07.09) # "Shippai Saku Shoujo" (Failure Girl) (2015.08.10) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (SIAM SHADE song) -BAND Edition- feat. Shinshakaijin, Sonouchi Kimeru, Araki, Tsukasashi and RiZer0 (2015.09.20) # "Omoide Kakera" (Fragments of Memories) (2015.09.30) # "Blessing" -picturebook ver.- feat. SHINVY, Fish, Jinke, He_Low, Tsukasashi, and Nigauri (2015.07.19) # "World Lampshade" (2015.10.27) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (2015.11.28) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Sadness) feat. Araki (chorus) (2015.12.23) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Full Power Pass Out; Osomatsu-san OP2) -TV Size ver.- (2016.01.20) # "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" feat. Tsukasashi, Zero, Kanon69, Rio, 3bu and Remyu (2017.01.27) # "Setsuna Trip" (2016.02.05) # "Paintër" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Janne Da Arc medley" feat. Tsukasashi, KIM, Kanon69, Ichikoro, 3bu, Takupon and Rio (20166.04.29) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" -Live-Action Relay ver.- feat. Ikasan, clear, Zero, Tsukasashi, Yuuto, Ajikko, Akajam, Yuge, Da-little, Shijin, SILVANA, Meychan, Mary, Nayugorou, and 3bu (2016.06.17) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2016.05.13) # "twitter" (2016.09.03) # "Seidenki Ningen" (Electrostatic Human) (2016.11.15) # "Queen of Hearts" (2016.12.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography -CLUB MIX- |track1lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track1composer = Kairiki Bear |track1arranger = Kairiki Bear |track2title = Kokoro Nonsense |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track2composer = Kairiki Bear |track2arranger = Kairiki Bear |track3title = Dream Killer |track3info = |track3lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track3composer = Kairiki Bear |track3arranger = Kairiki Bear |track4title = Aisowarai |track4info = |track4lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track4composer = Kairiki Bear |track4arranger = Kairiki Bear |track5title = Bousou Lolita Holic |track5info = |track5lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track5composer = Kairiki Bear |track5arranger = Kairiki Bear |track6title = Seidenki Ningen |track6info = |track6lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track6composer = Kairiki Bear |track6arranger = Kairiki Bear |track7title = Genchou Air Ride |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kairiki Bear |track7composer = Kairiki Bear |track7arranger = Kairiki Bear }} Gallery |Tsukasashi - Blessing x13.png|Tsukasashi as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing" Illust. by Kotori (ことり) |Tsukasashi - Blessing Kami Children.png|Tsukasashi as seen in "Blessing ~Kami Children's~" |Tsukasashi - Leia.png|Tsukasashi as seen in his cover of "Leia" |Tsukasashi - Sugar Song to Bitter Step.png|Tsukasashi as seen in his cover of "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" |Tsukasashi - Blessing picturebook.png|Tsukasashi as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing ver.picturebook" |1-3 no Junjou na Kanjou x6.png|From left: Rio, Zero, Shinshakaijin, Tsukasashi, Sono Uchi Kimeru, Araki as seen in "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" Illust. by erina |Factor Tsukasashi.png|Tsukasashi as seen in FACTOR Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Tsukasashi JUKEVOX-03.png|Tsukasashi as seen in JUKEVOX:03 |Acid Black Cherry piano medley.png|From left: Mamusee, Zero, 3bu, Rio, Kanon69, Tsukasashi, Remyu as seen in "Acid Black Cherry piano medley" |Tsukasashi-Painter.png|Tsukasashi as seen in his collab cover of "Paintër ~own way edition~" |Tsukasashi RL.jpg|Tsukasashi in real life, as seen in his Twitter }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * blog (deleted)